Short Lived
by spiritbreakerEA96
Summary: Android meets world. Seventeen makes some serious decisions. Will he change for better or worse? Takes place in seven year time period after Cell games.
1. Pilfer

Chapter 1  
>Android 17 was startled into reality as he heard a very grumpy grizzly bear attempt to break his well built log cabin. 17, not being a morning person, opened the door to greet the bear with a deadly ki blast that turned the bear into a pile of ashes. "Heh, that's much better." He then shut the door and looked around the log cabin he made himself. Guns, rifles, and random objects were scattered across the floor. His bed was messy and undone, any step taken in the house could be fatal considering all the knives randomly laying on his ground. The android was feeling different today, he was usually used to these somewhat disturbing sights, but not today. He actually decided to clean his log cabin. Yes, to clean his home. Not to just destroy it and build another clean home...<p>

The young man began to pick up the knives and guns and throw them into boxes he found once at the city. Then he closed the boxes and pushed them to the back of his home. He kept his favorite awesome looking guns hung on his wall. "Now that's decoration.", he stated proudly looking at the array of guns hung on his wall. The sight would make an assasin cry of its deadly beauty.

Android 17 didn't usually eat, for he was an Android and Androids could live off nothing. But sometimes his human side needed a little nourishment too feel his best. Once 17 tried eating the bears and deers he killed, but they tasted so bad he never tried eating them again. 17 decided to get some food, and he remembered there was a place down the mountains where food was plenty...

17 maneuvered between the tall trees quickly down the mountain, then he decided to make his trip a bit more fun by free falling down the whole mountain. He jumped up high using his energy as a boost and fell down the whole mountain. Then when his fall came to an end he trudged along the forest trying not to make himself noticable, since the house was pretty near.

He stood behind a tall tree and saw the house. "Ahh food, just as I thought.", he said. The window was open and a black haired lady was cooking a huge meal. She worked at the stove stirring vegetables with many spices on it that surprisingly made 17 drool a bit. "I must be really hungry.", he said. He looked at the kitchen and looked at what he would take.

"Hmm. Since the lady is still making the vegetables I can't get them. But I think I can the huge pot of rice on the table.", he said.

He eyed the pot of rice and hopped into the home through the window, rolling under the table hidden from the fair skinned woman.

The woman looked towards him and then back to the vegetables. He felt his heart stop when she looked at him. For some reason this woman felt stronger than the average human. He tried to figure her out but he gave up when he remembered he was here for food.

The Android grabbed the pot and once again hopped out the window. Stealing the food.

"What in the world was that?", yelled ChiChi.

ChiChi turns around to find an empty table. "Somebody stole my food! AGAIN!", she yelled. She ran out side of her home and looked around, not finding a trace if the theif. She fumed, she really doesn't understand how a theif could come into her house and steal her food without her even sensing their ki, it was driving her crazy. Her food can't just magically disappear out of nowhere.

ChiChi walked to Gohan's room and knocked on his door before entering. "Gohan, that theif came again and just stole our food. I wanted to ask you if you sensed their ki because I couldn't sense a thing?"

"Um, actually I didn't sense anything either but maybe it's because I focused on studying. I'll make sure to keep on the lookout later okay mom.", replied Gohan. "Okay sweetie, bye!", said ChiChi.

Too bad ChiChi didn't notice Gohan's video game under his desk. (A/n: Gohan was getting stressed and needed a video game break, so don't jugde him :) )

ChiChi goes to back to her kitchen deep in thought...

********************************  
>Android 17 runs back into the forest with his prize in his hands. "This food is so much it will last me for weeks. I wonder why she makes so much food if she's the only one who lives there.", he thought. 17 trudges between the trees to his log cabin which Is well hidden behind many tall trees. The Android thought that one day the fact of having a hidden home would be beneficial in some way.<p>

He didn't enter his house since it was so sunny outside, he decided to eat in the grass leaning against a tree. 17 stared at the bowl of rice for a few minutes and tried to figure out how to eat it. Whenever he would pick up some rice it would crumble and fall between his fingers. "What kind of stupid human food is this!", he yelled. Confused and frustrated, the android shot a small ki blast at his food. This left the rice burnt, brown and hard. "Thats much better." He picked up the burned chunks and crunched on them. But for some reason, 17 felt that he was eating his food wrong, and that if 18 was here with him, she would laugh at him.

Confusion washed over him as his civilized human side indicated he was doing something wrong, but he didn't know. He hasn't spoken to a single person in years, and hasn't seen a single person except the slim black haired lady. Sometimes he wouldn't steal her food but just stare at her from the window, learning the things she does that 17 was never taught.

A slight feeling of sadness washed over him, so he punched a tree and watched It fall to the ground, feeling slightly better.

This is the day that Android 17 decided to give his life a purpose.


	2. City Life

Hey people this is the author hear. :) So I am going to be posting a chapter every 2-4 days...depending on how busy I am. I actually have many tests to study for and Im pretty busy, but I'm trying my hardest to get chapters up. R&R :)

Chapter 2  
>ChiChi lost all of her vigor after she worked so hard to cook all of that rice and to have someone steal it all. So she just sat at her table and began to think about what she could even do. All she does is housework, she's never really done anything else in her life since she married Goku...<p>

But now Goku was gone. For good too. All of ChiChi's life married was spent yelling at Goku, cooking for Goku, waiting for Goku, and crying for Goku. She could still remember how he truly proved how great a husband to her he was before the cell games...

ChiChi now realized that with Goku being dead she just can't wait around forever. "I really need to get out of the house.", she thought.

This is the day that ChiChi decided to give her life a purpose.

*********************************  
>The next day...<br>Android 17 woke up from his slumber with a new purpose in life, he was going to go out into the city and explore his opportunities. The young man stepped out of his log cabin and stared at his reflection in the lake next to his home. Surprisingly, his clothes were intact and he didn't need any new clothing. And he didn't want to go through the torture of shopping for clothing, because he remembered how boring it was when he took 18 shopping a while ago. A very big while ago. The Android decided to take a bath in the lake to look fresh, so he simply jumped in the lake wearing all his clothing. "Hey since my clothes are dirty too I'll be washing myself and my clothes at the same time!", he said.

Seventeen went under water and twirled around a bit, then he swam to the bottom of the lake and touched the ocean floor. "Good thing made me water resistant.", he thought. Juunanagou emerged from the water and stepped onto dry land, he dried himself off with his ki while running his fingers through his hair to make it look sleek. He decided he was ready to go to the city.

Lifting himself of the floor, Android 17 flew off to the nearest city. He landed on the outskirts and decided to walk the rest of the way. As he entered the city , he began to carefully examine everything around him and look for something interesting.

The first building the Android saw was white and had a huge red cross on it. "Hmm, this looks interesting.", he said. Juunanagou stepped into the hospital and heard a lady at a desk say "How may I help you?" He simply gave her his blank look and continued walking down the corridor ignoring her and then muttered "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Seventeen started walking down the corridor and saw what his data told him was an "elevator" , with programming him with basic vocabulary he figured when you step in an elevator it takes you to different levels of a building. So he stepped in the elevator with a young boy.

The young boy was extremely fat and was holding a huge lollipop in his hands. Seventeen gave the fat blond boy a look of disgust that sent the boy cowering to the corner.

The elevator had a wall with buttons with numbers that all the way up to the number 20. Juunanagou decided to push the button that was labeled "17" since he thought the number was awesome. He stepped out of the elevator and heard a sigh of relief from the fat kid which made 17 chuckle. A room labeled "Labor Room" was right In front of him, he looked at for a while debating whether to go in until a nurse said with a squeaky voice: "Hi! I'm Jenni! How can I help you sweetie?" Juunanagou cringed at being called 'sweetie' , "what purpose does the "labor room" serve for?", he said.

"Oh silly! That's where our female patients give birth to babies!", she beamed. A pink blush crept onto the Android's cheeks and he was so grateful he didn't step into the labor room.

Seventeen got bored of the hospital and left, having figured out it's the place where sick people heal and where babies are born. As he walked along the sidewalk he couldn't help but think how blind these civilians could get. He thought about how were left in the dark on the fact that he could just destroy this whole city in one ki blast. Yet for some odd reason, Android 17 didn't feel like destroying the whole entire city. At least not until he finishes "exploring" it.

The Android stopped walking when he found another huge building that he could feel was highly populated with people for some reason. Seventeen decided to figure out why this building was so crowded and walked to mall and entered it.

Seventeen saw many clothing stores highly populated with people and realized he was actually in a shopping mall. Ugh. "I might as well look around since I am already here.", he said.

He passed a store with huge shiny white walls, a glassy black floor, and tons of casual clothing named "Express". Being interested he entered into the store. Seventeen then heard the loudest, most disgusting music pounding into his ears... "So this is what humans think sound plesant.", he thought.

A woman at the store came up to him. She had fiery red long hair that reached all the way to her hips, and had violet eyes that stood out from her olive skin. She wore a plain white tee with a plain black pencil skirt that fit nicely around her and gave 17 a big smile. "Hey.", she said. "Hi.", he relpied. "My name is Ruby, I'm the manager here at Express. What are you looking for so that I may assist you?", said Ruby.

"Well nothing much really, I don't have any money anyways.", he replied. "Oh no problem, I'll let you have anything for free!" , she said.  
>"But why?"<br>"Because your such a handsome young man like that.", she said and giggled.

Seventeen felt uncomfortable now, the woman was staring at him and examining him too much. Her blushing and giggling was creating a bubbly, hot feeling within his body that he didn't like. And if he usually didn't like something , he would kill them. But he didn't feel like killing her, he though maybe he can actually get a chance to understand humans through her.

"Maybe you can buy a coat to wear? It'll start to get cold soon since winter is around the corner.", Ruby said.  
>"Okay I'll go with that.", and then the Android followed Ruby around store as she picked out many pricey and nice coats for him. He noticed how sentimental she is, he heard women were sentimental, but 18 never was.<p>

Well 18 was an Android.

Her emotions were confusing him. She would squeal when she was excited and laugh for no reason. There was definetly something wrong with her. At last, 17 bought a beige colored coat and was about go leave until...

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name!", Ruby yelled.  
>"Juunanagou.", he said.<br>"Umm, so your name is seventeen?"  
>"Yep."<br>"So 17 I was wondering if you can go out to dinner with me tomorow. I mean I should get something in return for getting you that coat right?", she said while staring right through his dead icy eyes.  
>"Well, I guess that's all right.", he said.<br>"YAY! Well can I get your cellphone number so I can call?", Ruby asked.  
>Cellphone number? What in the world was that! Seventeen had no idea what a cellphone number was, he didn't want to sound stupid by answering wrong too though.<br>"Why don't I just meet you here tomorow?", he said.  
>"Okay then but don't forget! Come at six pm. Bye!", Ruby waved at the android.<p>

Seventeens life was more interesting in the city, he had to admit. He also didn't know why but he felt that he was attracted to the girl...  
>"At least I'm learning new things, I was getting tired of forests and bears.", he stated.<p> 


	3. Dance

I do not own DBZ or express or anything! But I do own Ruby :)  
>Chapter 3<br>The next day ChiChi was working on her chores because she had other plans today. She was planning on finishing up all of her work and then have a break, and maybe even eat out at the city with Bulma. "Maybe I should call Bulma and ask if she's busy just in case."  
>And with that, ChiChi picks up her home phone and dials Bulma's number.<br>"Hey ChiChi! How have you been!", exclaimed Bulma.

"Oh fine thank you, I was wondering if we could have a girls night out. Maybe eat at a resturant and have a little fun in the city. I have been so stressed out lately and Gohan's always busy so I don't have much company..."

"Sure ChiChi, but how about we go to a night club. You REALLY need to have some fun and dancing away your troubles seems like a good cure."

"Well, I don't know Bulma. If Gohan figures out he would think I am a horrible example. And I have never even been to a club before."

"Oh relax ChiChi! Why don't I come over and bring on of my dresses for you to wear. People don't usually wear the conservative clothing you have at clubs. I'll do your makeup and hair, you deserve fun for just one night. PLEASE!"

"Oh, okay. Be at my house at 5:30 pm."

"Okay talk to you later ChiChi! Bye!"

"Bye."  
>Oh yes, ChiChi was going to be a naughty woman tonight. But first it's time to do her gardening. Then cook lunch for Gohan. Then she will shower and prepare for Bulma. ChiChi ran out side to look at her vegetable garden, Radishes have grown already and she was going to harvest them. Switching to "hard working indepedant mother" mode, she began to pull the radishes two at a time and fling them into the huge baskets on the side. But the time she finished. About 400 radishes have completely filled 10 baskets. Proud of her work, she went inside to make gohan's lunch.<p>

The mother pulled out 7 roast chickens from the fridge and defrosted them in the microwave. Then she finished the process of the making of the roast chicken.(A/N: Sorry I have no idea how to make roast chicken! Lol) ChiChi put in four of the chickens in the oven, for that is all that the oven could fit. Then she whipped up a huge pot filled to the brim with mashed pototatoes.

When ChiChi finished the heavy meal she covered it and set a notes aside:  
>Dear Gohan,<br>I'm going out with Bulma tonight so behave. I left you lunch and dinner will be those four chocolate cakes I made yesterday. You know where I put them.  
>Love,<br>ChiChi  
>"Oh my god it's already five!" ChiChi went to go wash off her sweaty, dirty body. She decided to still take a slow shower because she wanted to look her best. ChiChi used a deep conditioner and hair mask to make her hair super healthy looking. By the time she stepped out of the shower Bulma was ringing her door bell. The woman slipped on a robe and let her friend in.<p>

"Great! Your hair is still wet that perfect so could do it!", said Bulma.  
>"Here, first so put on this dress and these shoes." Bulma handed her the dress and shoes.<p>

ChiChi was surprised as she looked at the mirror, she sure looked good. And Bulma tried her hardest to give a dress that didn't show too much skin. The dress had a halter top and reached the ground, but had an opening that started at her mid thighs. The deep purple heels matched her dress too.

Bulma blow dried her hair straight and told her to keep it out like this. Her hair almost reached her thighs straightened too. Bulma covered her dark circles with concealer, and applied mascara and a deep purple lipstick. ChiChi then grabbed her purse and put on a necklace and they were on their way out.

Android 17 stood in front of Express at the mall once again. He spotted the flame haired Ruby talking with a customer and decided to use the opportunity to re-think what he was about to do. "I'm going on a date. With a weak human woman. If 18 ever knew she would laugh her butt off.", he thought.  
>"Screw it. No Regrets tonight."<p>

"Oh my gosh hi Seventeen I can't believe you came! You ready for tonight!" Ruby was shouting to him as she ran towards him and gave him a huge hug. Seventeen tried his hardest to not feel awkward but he stool heard the little voice in his head provoking him to crush her to death.

"Hold on Juunanagou I want to change because we are going somewhere fancy you know. Hey why don't you change too, that's the same clothes you were wearing yesterday. I'll go get you a suit.", she said before 17 even had a chance to reply.

She then handed the Android a suit and went to go change herself in the store's changing room. After he changed into his clothes he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a shiny black suit with an ice blue tie that matched his eye color. He also had black shiny shoes that were uncomfortable but looked really good. He thought this was probably the best he has ever looked In years...

The years that didn't clear from his memory that is. Seventeen still remembered somethings about the past actually. Like how 18 had much longer hair, that flowed down her back. must have cut her hair to make it easier for 18 to fight. It was a shame, he thought she was prettier in long hair. Seventeen decided that maybe Tomorow he will find his sister and visit her.

Seventeen steps out of the changing room to hear Ruby say: "Oh my Gosh. Seventeen you look gorgeous." Ruby herself was wearing a really short satin red dress that formed a huge flower like object on the top left of her dress that actually looked pretty good. Her stilletos were probably seven inches. He was begining to think they were going to those "clubs".

"Umm, you look pretty good yourself."

Seventeen sat in Ruby's limo with his plain nonchalant facial expression. But really he felt sort of nervous. Questions soared in his head.  
>"Why is everything so fancy?"<br>"Why are people outside the limo taking pictures of me?"  
>"And WHY is Ruby holding me like that?"<p>

As they stepped out of the limo, Ruby was literaly attached to 17. She let everybody snap pictures of them. Apparently Ruby was famous. He would ask her about her abundance of wealth later. The "resturant" was dark, only to have different color lights flashing every second. Several dancing people were in the place and it wreaked of alchohol. Seventeen actually recalled that these places were clubs, he would go to these places alot as a human and have fun. He remembered how good it felt to be a bad boy.

Seventeen's ruthless android side urges him to just level the club. But then his human side tell him to have fun . His android side and human side were at war.

But the android doesn't have time to make a decision as Ruby pulled him into the dance floor and began dancing with him. Ruby was dancing so fast and spinning him fast. He decided to loosen up a d actually dance, making everybody's moves look lame. He let go of Ruby and spun around, then hopped into a back flip into another woman's arms. Seventeen started dancing with the woman to twirl away and dance with another woman. "Yeah, I missed doing this. Even if 18 called me a jerk when I did this.", he chuckled at his own thought. Seventeen turned around and grabbed another woman and shock filled his face for a moment as he realized who he grabbed.

The black haired woman with the food.

ChiChi's eyes glazed over the handsome man and then she said: "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
>Seventeen looked at her hard and realized she was drunk, "not the type of woman to get drunk, maybe she got lonely."<br>"Dance with me.", he said, a mere inch away from her.

17 and ChiChi were rocking the dance floor. ChiChi being able to catch up with 17's sleathy dance moves. ChiChi was abnormally fast anyways. ChiChi was laughing joyfully and was actually having the time of her life. She felt as if this man had her under a spell, he kept his eyes locked on hers and gave her attention, what she had exactly been craving. She spotted Bulma talking with a red haired lady that she recalled as Ruby. Ruby owns lots of stores and was filthy rich.

Seventeen was grabbed by Ruby and Bulma was grabbed by ChiChi. The couple being teared apart and yelled at after they retreated to the opposite ends of the dance floor.  
>"Seventeen, there you are! We were just leaving because something important happened and I have to go. So you are leaving too since you have no reason to stay.", she stated firmly.<p>

Ruby dropped off 17 to the outskirts of the city and handed him a card with an address. "Come over my house tomorow. There will be surprise waiting for you if you do. Bye!", said Ruby.

Seventeen trudged to his log cabin...  
>"Weird how human life can be so useless but feel so good."<p> 


End file.
